


Beginning at the End (Scyvie)

by Skippy (Skippalicious)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheerleaders, Eventual Smut, F/F, False Accusations, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, my first fic so dont be too harsh uwu, side trixie/katya as well, some side Branjie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippalicious/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: After being kicked out of private school for being a lesbian, Yvie Oddly couldn't be more wary of joining the cheer team of her new high school...which just so happens to have a bunch of hot girls and a certain spoiled redhead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is completely a product of my terrible mind. I understand that I'm writing about REAL people here and this is purely for my enjoyment. Besides using drag queens as characters in my story, this fanfiction has absolutely nothing else to do with the queens and I love them all with all my heart even though some may be painted as villains here.

Yvangeline Bridges woke up on the last day of her senior year of high school to a pounding headache, burning joints, and none other than Scarlet Envy in her bed. Not even a few seconds later, her phone alarm went off, barely giving her time to adjust to the angry sunlight glaring at her through the window.

“Fuck the fuck _off_ …” came a petulant whine from under the covers. Yvie’s hand fumbled around as she reached for her phone to stop the agonizing sound. 

With a groan, Yvie rolled over to face the redhead girl, whose face was smeared with leftover mascara from last night’s makeup. Her hair was tousled and Yvie’s favorite purple vibrator, along with some lube, were displayed on the nightstand behind her. 

“Hey sunshine,” she smirked at the mess of blankets and auburn hair. She got a few muffled mumbles in response. An uncontrollable thrill squirmed through Yvie’s stomach as she thought about the cause of their interesting...predicament. 

The excitement wasn’t long lived though, for another sharp jolt of pain and her second alarm reminded her that she had to be ready for school in thirty minutes. The car alarm she’d set as her ringtone was enough to kill what was left of the mood.

Yvie sighed and pawed at the snooze button, “Ok, now how the fuck did this happen again?”

If someone had asked Yvie how the first year at her new high school would go, she certainly would not have predicted this: her and who had once been her greatest frenemy, lying side by side in bed, However, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

*****

“Do you have your registration papers?”

“Yes, mom!”

“And you brushed your hair, right?”

“Mom! I’m literally gonna be an adult in six months!”

“Just making sure,” Yvie’s mom peeked into the bathroom, where Yvie was furiously gathering her faded bubblegum dreads from her summer dye job into a messy bun. 

“Knew it,” Mrs. Bridges raised an eyebrow as the teenager pulled a scrunchie around her hair.

“You’re the worst,” Yvie groaned as she leaned in to give her mom a kiss.

“But at least I’m honest,” her mother shot back. It was easy to tell who Yvie got her quick wit from.

Yvie finished twisting the poor elastic around her makeshift chignon. Her mom, who was already almost a head shorter than her—Yvie had gotten her dad’s genes in terms of height—nudged Yvie’s shoulder, “Remember, call me if anything happens!”

Yvie rolled her eyes, “I know, I know.”

“One last goodbye hug.”

“Mom, I seriously feel like I’m going to my first day of preschool,” Yvie said, but she embraced her mom anyway before heading to the door. She pulled the laces of her Doc Martens tight before waving goodbye at her mom one last time.

It was really happening. It was her first day back at a public school. After spending most of her life at the Academy, school buses and cafeteria food were long forgotten memories.

Summer still lingered in the warm September air as Yvie stepped outside to wait for the bus. She checked the school bus route sheet one last time, just to make sure she was going to the right spot.

Yvie plugged her earbuds into her ears and turned up her phone’s volume. _The Edge of Glory_ began to play, and Lady Gaga’s voice blasted through the speakers. Lady Gaga was one of her guilty pleasures, so she was reserved for special occasions where Yvie desperately needed confidence and reassurance. This was one of those.

Besides a bored looking girl with long red hair and gold stilettos who was engrossed with something on her phone, Yvie was the only person at the bus stop. Yvie studied the girl curiously. Who wears heels to school? Seriously.

Suddenly, the redhead looked up. Yvie quickly broke eye contact, not wanting to be caught staring. But she could swear that she saw the redhead give her a knowing smile from the corner of her eye. Yvie turned red and upped the volume of her music. 

A shabby looking school bus with peeling paint lurched forwards as it slowed to a stop. Her old school, St. Charles’s Private Academy for Girls, was room and board, so she hadn’t taken a bus to school in almost six years.

The bus ride was pretty uneventful. Yvie sat alone, as expected. Not many students wanted to approach the new girl with bubblegum pink hair and dark eyeshadow. As Yvie looked around the bus, she saw that the redhead from earlier was sitting alone too. It seemed like everyone at Tuck High School wanted so badly to blend in, they shied away from whoever stood out.

As the rest of the students filed into the school, Yvie made her way to the Main Office. Since she had been in private school since sixth grade, she had to register again for Tuck, which was public.

At the front of the office sat a grumpy looking woman with coiffed black hair and...really big boobs. Yvie struggled to look anywhere but the collar of her low cut shirt as the woman shuffled some papers around. 

“Miss Yvangeline Bridges?” she inquired without looking up from her paperwork.

Yvie swallowed and nodded nervously, “Uh, yeah...ma’am.”

The woman chuckled and finally made eye contact with her, “No need to be so official, my dear. I’m Mrs. Visage, the principal of Tuck High School. I heard that you were from St. Charles…”

“Uh, yeah,” Yvie repeated. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid. The woman probably thought she had a two word vocabulary.

“The headmistress, RuPaul, is a very good friend of mine.”

Yvie shivered as she remembered the infamous Mrs. Charles, her old headmistress. She was probably the single most beautiful yet terrifying woman Yvie knew. 

Yvie hoped that Mrs. Charles hadn’t given Mrs.Visage any more details for the reason she was ejected though. If Mrs. Visage heard, she would certainly not be giving her such a warm welcome.

“Well, anyway,” Mrs. Visage interrupted her thoughts, “Welcome to Tuck High School!”

Yvie sighed in relief. If Mrs. Charles had, Mrs. Visage wasn’t showing it. 

“Here’s your temporary schedule and materials for the week. I know that you were one of the stars at the Academy’s cheer team, so I also included a flyer for tryouts,” Mrs. Visage handed Yvie a stack of papers, “Feel free to come to me or any of the office ladies here if you have any questions!”

While Yvie fumbled with the papers, Mrs. Visage gestured around the office, where a few other women were typing on computers. One of them flashed a bright smile and waved at Yvie, “Hey, I’m Asia—I mean Mrs. O’Hara. I’m the secretary.”

“Since it’s your first time at a public high school, Ra’jah, the secretary’s daughter, will show you around,” Mrs. Visage said, “She’s also a senior, so you girls will definitely get along.”

A pretty girl with crimped violet hair stood up from her seat and walked towards Yvie. She grinned and stuck her hand out, “Hey, I’m Ra’jah O’Hara. I’m so excited to hear that you’re also a cheerleader! I’m one of the co-captains of the team! I love your hair, by the way!”

“Thanks, girl! I’m Yvie, as you probably know already,” Yvie took her hand and smiled in return, surprised at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Have fun, girls!” Mrs. Visage said before turning back to her papers once more.

“Here, follow me,” Ra’jah took Yvie’s hand to lead her out of the office, “You’re from the Academy, right?”

Yvie nodded, “Yep!”

“So what made you transfer here?”

“Uh…,” Yvie stammered, “Just wanted...a change of scenery.”

The real reason was much more complicated, and the last thing Yvie wanted to do right now was to explain why she’d been expelled. 

“Cool!” Ra’jah seemed convinced enough. The next thirty minutes consisted of Ra’jah giving her a thorough tour, even including all the bathrooms, and taking every chance to give her a compliment. However, Yvie couldn’t help but think that the girl was acting a bit _too_ nice. In Yvie’s experience, people rarely were genuinely kind, so Ra’jah’s forwardness made Yvie slightly suspicious. 

Yvie trailed behind Ra’jah as she headed towards the athletic wing. “So that’s the gym! Mrs. Kameron Michaels is the PE teacher. And there's the locker rooms—where we’ll be getting ready for cheer together!” Ra’jah squealed. 

Yvie just gave her another awkward smile, like she had been doing for the majority of the tour, “Ya, me too!”

Yvie still had the feeling that something was seriously off about the girl, but she pushed it away. She was sure Ra’jah was just being nice, and Yvie could really use a friend at her new school. 

“So, who are the other co-captains?” Yvie tried to make small talk as Ra’jah led her to a door that said Girl’s Locker Rooms.

“There’s Brooke Lynn Hytes—she’s a senior too—and the new one this year is Plastique Tiara. She’s a grade lower. Anyway, they’re both so nice. You’d love them!” Ra’jah pushed open the door and practically skipped down the row of lockers. 

Each of the lockers had stickers with a girl’s name written on them. Yvie recognized Brooke Lynn Hytes written in cursive on one, and Plastique Tiara with hearts dotting the i’s on another.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes...and Plastique Tiara?” Yvie raised an eyebrow, “Those are some interesting names…”

“They’re nicknames! Everyone on the team has a nickname...except me,” Ra’jah flipped her long purple hair over her shoulder.

“And why is that?”

Ra’jah shot Yvie a glance and winked, “Because I’m the only one who’s not stupid enough to earn one, darling.”

Yvie was confused, “Aren’t nicknames good though? I don’t get what you mean by that.”

Ra’jah laughed, “Oh, you’re so innocent. Notice how Brooke Lynn Hytes is divided into three words, one for each syllable. That’s cuz’ the bitch is Canadian. She pronounces things weird so we had to make her name as easy to read as possible. And Plastique Tiara? The girl is cheap as fuck but she pretends to be rich and boujie to fit in. Everything about her is so fake, including her quote-on-quote, ‘Gucci bag.’”

Yvie furrowed her brows, “So you give them these shit nicknames and they just...accept them?”

Ra’jah leaned closer, “Oh baby, you’ve got a lot to learn. I may just seem like a co-captain, but I run this team. If I give you a name, it sticks, _Yvangeline Bridges_.”

“Oh please,” Yvie ran her hand through her bangs nonchalantly, “It’s just Yvie for short.”

Ra’jah scowled at her, “Well, don’t think you’re so special, Yvie. You’re always the _odd_ one out, right? With that hair? Those clothes?”

Yvie looked down at her dress and gave a loud laugh, “I don’t see what the fuck’s wrong with orange latex.”

But Ra’jah wasn’t finished, “And that...expulsion...from the academy?”

Yvie felt her blood run cold, “W-what expulsion?”

“You’re so _odd_ , Yvie,” Ra’jah licked her lips, satisfied at herself catching the girl off guard, “You act so _oddly_. Almost like your name’s Yvie _Oddly_. Hey, that fits you!”

Almost immediately, Yvie had Ra’jah pinned against a locker, “Shut the fuck up with the name already and tell me how you know!”

“Ooh, you’re forward. I like that,” Ra’jah gave a low chuckle and looked Yvie up and down. Yvie couldn’t help but blush at the pretty girl’s suggestive language.

Ra’jah easily twisted out of Yvie’s grasp, “See? You enjoyed that. Yvie Oddly, I’ve heard some rather interesting things about you.”

“What do you mean? How the fuck do you know? Seriously!” Yvie felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sit down, my dear. I’ll let you know.”

Yvie reluctantly took a seat on the bench.

“As you know...my momma’s the secretary. And baby, she tells me _everything_. So I know all about your little excursions with a girl called Kahanna Montrese. You’re so odd, Yvie, it’s no surprise to find out that you were queer.”

“Jesus Christ…” Yvie breathed.

“And that’s not even all,” Ra’jah smugly continued, “The school had a very strict no dating policy. So, when you and Kahanna were caught, to save her own ass, Kahanna told her momma that you were making ‘unwanted sexual advances’ on her, right? And Mrs. Coco Montrese had your ass kicked out of the school and over here.”

“You are a motherfucking _bitch_.” 

Ra’jah laughed, “Call me whatever you want, baby, but at the end of the day, only your nickname sticks.”

“Why? Why would you use this against me?” Yvie’s voice cracked, “What do you have against me?”

“I’ve gotta maintain control of this cheer group somehow, don’t I? Besides, what’s the harm in knowing a little gossip and being able to spill a little tea?”

Yvie shook her head, “You’re not being cute, Ra’jah. What you’re doing is just straight up bullying.”

Ra’jah shrugged, “Again, say what you want. Just know that I know who you are, Yvie Oddly, and I’m not afraid to use that information.”

With that, the purple haired girl spun around and walked out, leaving Yvie behind. The locker room door closed with a bang as Ra’jah exited. 

Back in the locker room, Yvie sat in shock. Her secret was out. Ra’jah knew, which meant that Mrs. O’Hara knew, which meant that Mrs. Visage knew. Everyone probably thought she was a monster.

Ashamed and frustrated, Yvie wrapped her arms around her knees, finally letting her tears flow in the now empty room. So much for making new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

“One, two, three, four! You don’t know what you’re up for! Five, six, seven, eight! Tuck High School is pretty great! Go...TUCK TIGERS!” Yvie dropped into a jump split at the end of her routine, earning “yas queen”s and “slay”s from the rest of the girls.

Even Mrs. Alyssa Edwards, the cheerleading teacher, was impressed, “Alright alright, Miss Thing’s getting all up in her gig over here!”

Some of the girls even stood up and clapped. Mrs. Alyssa grinned, “Congrats, Yvie baby, you’ve made the team!”

It was cheerleading tryouts, and besides her encounter with Ra’jah yesterday, Yvie was feeling pretty good. She liked all of her classes so far, especially Art and Design. Art has always been one of Yvie’s favorite subjects. She had an innate talent for drawing, and additionally, she loved her new art teacher.

Miss Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova—but her students just call her Miss Katya—was completely insane, and Yvie adored her.

Miss Katya had barged in the room ten minutes after the class started while yelling Russian through a megaphone. In the middle of a lecture, she had randomly pulled one of her legs up into a standing split, and continued talking as if nothing had happened. She then assigned the class to draw the weirdest thing they could think of in thirty minutes.

After class, she told Yvie her drawing of a jellyfish on LSD was the best thing she’d seen all day, and that she wanted to hang it up as an example for other students. Yvie happily agreed. Suddenly, being odd didn’t seem so bad after all. 

...Until she ran into Ra’jah during tryouts again today. Ra’jah had intentionally tried to trip Yvie on her way to the stage, and Yvie suddenly felt all of her emotions from yesterday rushing back.

However, Yvie had promised herself that nothing, ever, would stop her from doing what she loved, especially not some purple haired bully. And she loved cheerleading more than _anything_.

Yvie bowed before stepping back onto the bleachers. She knew that she had done a good job up there, as if it wasn’t evident enough from Miss Alyssa’s bright smile and the fuming face of Ra’jah O’Hara. 

Ra’jah, who was now accompanied by a girl named Silky, glared down at her as if she were the scum of the Earth. In response, Yvie stuck out her tongue. In the words of Mrs. Alyssa, Miss Thing was really ‘feeling her oats.’

A blonde girl a few bleachers up furiously tapped the seat next to her, “Hey, psst, Yvie! Sit here!”

Yvie scampered up and took a seat next to the girl. She had long, wavy hair and smelled like maple syrup (O Canada!) and pancakes and sunshine. 

“You were so good up there! Miss Alyssa was _gagging_ , girl.” The blonde said.

“Oh my god, thanks so much. It’s nice to know there’s actually a nice girl on the team!” Yvie glanced at Ra’jah, who was whispering to Silky about something.

“Ugh, so I see you’ve met Ra’jah. She’s such an obnoxious little ass kisser. She thinks she owns the team just because her mom’s the secretary and all the teachers are forced to be nice to her,” the girl continued, and Yvie found herself taking a liking to the blonde.

“Ya...she was assigned to show me around the school...it was interesting, to say the least.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. Don’t worry though, she’s like that to everyone on the team, and _no one_ likes her, except for Silky and Scarlet, her minions.”

“So, did she also have blackmail and a nickname for you too?”

The girl nodded, “Yep, been there, done that. My _real_ name’s Brooke Hayhoe, but everyone calls me Brooke Lynn Hytes now, so I guess it stuck.”

Oh, so this was Brooke Lynn, the co-captain. Weird, Yvie thought, she didn’t have a bad accent at all. It took some close listening to realize that she was Canadian.

“My real name’s Yvangeline Bridges,” said Yvie, “But I guess I’m Yvie Oddly now.”

“Oh, that has a nice ring to it! Normal is boring, anyway,” said Brooke, “Odd bless.”

Yvie giggled, “Odd bless, I like that.”

“Miss Yvie! Miss Brooke!” Miss Alyssa clapped her hands and gave a tongue pop, “Your attention _please_ , ladies!”

Yvie shot Brooke a glance and mouthed, “Does she always talk like that?”

Brooke nodded and rolled her eyes. They both turned back to the stage, and Yvie’s jaw almost dropped. It was the redhead from the bus stop. Except this time, she was decked out in an extravagant gold dress.

“Oh god, here we go again with Miss Scarlet Envy,” Brooke’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

“ _That’s_ Scarlet? She takes the same bus as me!”

“Surprised she didn’t have one of her boyfriends drive her,” Brooke explained, “But she’s so extra. Just watch.”

Scarlet’s tryout routine consisted of her lip syncing to _Brooklyn Baby_ by Lana del Rey. Halfway through the song, Scarlet pulled some scissors out of her dress and began to cut at the gold material. 

Yvie gaped, “Isn’t that expensive?”

Scarlet tossed the rest of the dress aside, revealing a gold jumpsuit. At the second refrain, she reached into her jumpsuit and tossed glitter onto the stage. When the song was over, the audience burst into thunderous applause. Mrs. Alyssa jumped up and down excitedly and even went on stage to hug Scarlet.

“Was that...really necessary?” Brooke pursed her lips.

Yvie, on the other hand, was awestruck by the girl’s natural elegance and grace, “That...was insane.” All of a sudden, she wished that she had delivered a stronger, more memorable performance. 

“More like attention seeking. She’s the school’s most conceited, most brattiest—if that’s even a word—sugar baby.”

“S-sugar baby?”

“Oh yeah,” said Brooke, “She has more daddys than me, and my dads are divorced, and both are getting remarried!”

Yvie’s eyebrows involuntarily raised at the mention of Brooke’s multiple dads, “Wait, you have gay dads?”

Brooke’s eyes narrowed, “What? You have a problem with that?”

“No, not at all! Quite the opposite actually.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, look, I don’t know if you could tell,” Yvie gestured down at her combat boots and short black nails, “But I’m a fucking lesbian.”

“Me too,” Brooke grinned, “Ugh, glad we got that out of the way. I was afraid I’d have to beat someone up again.”

“Again?”

“There are a few homophobes on the team, namely...the Bitch Brigade.”

“Huh?”

Brooke motioned at Scarlet, who was now taking a seat in the front row next to Ra’jah, “Scarlet, Ra’jah, and Silky. The most popular and evil girls in the school. I’d advise you to stay away. They have blackmail on everyone. So we gave their group a fun little nickname, hence the Bitch Brigade.”

“Jesus,” Yvie said, but she still couldn’t keep her eyes off Scarlet. God, this would be a problem, “Wait, she’s Ra’jah’s friend?”

Brooke nodded, “Yep. She threatened to out me when she first found out I liked girls.”

“Ew, gross,” Yvie scowled, “Ra’jah did the same to me.”

“What a bitch. Anyway, what school are you from? What made you join this shithole of a high school?”

“St. Charles’s Private Academy for Girls.”

“Oh my god!” Brooke’s eyes lit up, “Do you happen to know someone named Vanjie?”

“Vanjie?”

“I mean...Vanessa Mateo. I forgot that Vanjie was an inside joke with her.”

“Oh ya! I love her!” Yvie and Vanessa hadn’t been super close, but Yvie loved the girl’s raunchy sense of humor and iconic catchphrases.

“Ya, we’re really good friends.”

“That’s so cool! I think I actually remember her mentioning you a couple of times. She said you were really funny and gorgeous!”

Brooke blushed, “Really?”

Yvie stuck her tongue out, “Aw, somebody’s got a crush!”

“Girl, don’t even try.”

Yvie couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Brooke’s face, “If you blush anymore, you’ll be pinker than my hair.”

All of a sudden, a loud whistle pierced the air. Mrs. Alyssa clapped her hands three times, and all the girls stood up. Yvie quickly did the same. 

Mrs. Alyssa pulled out a megaphone which was scarily similar to the one that Miss Katya had used earlier today, “Okay, ladies! Tryouts are over. For everyone who made the team, I expect you all to be here right after school for practice tomorrow! Congrats, girls! And for the people who didn’t, I encourage y’all to try again next year. Okay, now! Alyssa Edwards—out!”

Brooke sighed, “I swear, that lady is going to blow out my eardrums someday. Anyway, we’re free to go now, so let me introduce you to the rest of the girls.”

She paused and looked at Ra’jah, Silky, and Scarlet, who picked up their purses and were heading out, “The ones I like, that is.” 

With that, Brooke took Yvie’s hand and began to lead her down the stairs. Ra’jah’s threats were still clear in her mind, but Yvie couldn’t stop grinning. She had just made her first real friend. 

“That’s A’keria. She has the biggest ass in the school,” Brooke motioned at a girl wearing yoga pants.

Yvie had to admit, she did have a really nice ass. “Hey! It’s impolite to stare,” A’keria teased in a Southern drawl, and Brooke stuck out her tongue.

Brooke pointed at the girl next to her. Like Yvie, she also had long pink hair, but it was neatly brushed into two space buns, “That’s Plastique, the beauty queen with fake Gucci, and also Mrs. Alyssa’s daughter.”

“Rude!” Plastique huffed playfully and shoved her bag in Brooke’s face, “Unlike A’keria’s ass, this is 100% _real_!”

A’keria rolled her eyes and whispered to Yvie, “Don’t listen to them. They’re all delusional, boo.”

“Don’t lie to the new girl, Miss Ass Almighty,” Brooke grabbed Yvie by the arm again and led her to the next girl, who was practicing some dance moves to _No Scrubs_ by TLC. Yvie didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was tragically missing the beats.

“And here’s the total sweetheart who seems really nice,” Brooke lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “But is actually shady and will cut a bitch, Miss Nina West!” 

“Oh trust me, I’m the nicest of all these bitches,” Nina shook Yvie’s hand, “Pleased to meet you, Yvie. Hopefully you can join me as the only sane one here.”

“Nah, she’s been corrupted by Brooke already,” A’keria interjected.

“Shhh…” Brooke put a finger to her lips as A’keria laughed. 

Brooke and A’keria and Plastique and Nina had undeniable chemistry together. Watching Brooke playfully slap A’keria’s ass and Nina loop her arm around Plastique, it really looked like they’d been friends for forever. 

Yvie had never seen a friend group like them before. They all seemed so different, yet they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Yvie longed for a friendship like theirs, all easy banter and inside jokes, yet it was still evident that they would do anything to protect one another. 

The girls back at the Academy were all fake and gossipy. Yvie never felt like anyone, including herself, could truly be themselves back there. Yvie wanted so badly to be a part of this friend group, but she wasn’t sure if they’d like her.

Yvie had been alive long enough to know that a lot of people didn’t end up liking her. Whether it be that she was too honest, too edgy, too loud, or even too inappropriate, a lot of people nded up pushing Yvie away before she could get close with them. 

“Hey,” Nina placed a hand on Yvie’s shoulder, “Why do you look so nervous, babe? Is it because of the Bitch Brigade?”

Yvie nodded, not wanting to give her previous thoughts away.

“Ya...she’s been initiated by Ra’jah too,” said Brooke.

“Yo, fuck the Bitch Brigade,” Plastique said, “We may not be as popular, but I can assure you, we’re much more fun and we will hurt anyone who lays a finger on you.”

“Ya girl, we got your back,” said A’keria as she pulled Yvie into a hug, “Don’t pay those bitches no mind.”

“We’re your new friend group now, whether you like it or not,” Nina said, answering all of Yvie’s worries, “Guys, let’s all hang out or something to celebrate Yvie slaying it up there and making the team!”

“Oh yeah! Congrats, boo!” A’keria high fived Yvie.

“Say, do you wanna come hang out with us this Saturday? Timmy’s throwing a pool party before it gets too cold,” said Plastique.

“Timmy?”

“Her football player boyfriend,” answered Brooke, “You should come. You could meet a lot of new people and it’d be super fun!”

“Sure, why the fuck not?”

Maybe, just maybe, she would belong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos/comments! I've always been super self conscious about my writing so it really means a lot coming from such a talented community <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS okay this story is really fucking SLOW BURN because there's just so much to write about!!! I'm sorry but we might all be in for the long haul lol...I haven't even gotten to the Scyvie and Branjie parts yet. The plus is that there's gonna be a ton of character development and angst and stuff if y'all are into that. So I'm sorry to those who just wanted some smut and romance because....this is gonna be LONG. But for those who want to stick with me and to see where my shitty writing goes, I applaud you. Thanks so much for enjoying this and leaving comments. It seriously means so much

Yvie’s heart thumped with excitement. To be honest, there wasn’t that much to be excited about. All she was doing was meeting the girls after school today. But for some reason, she just couldn’t wait.

She’d never had a super close friend, unless she counted Kahanna...and she’d definitely never had anything like the almost clique-like friend group, so when Nina waved her over to their table at lunch, Yvie was overjoyed. 

Plus, it didn’t hurt that they all did cheerleading and Yvie had most of her classes with Brooke and homeroom with Plastique. It was great to finally find the people who made her feel like she _belonged_.

Right after the bell rang, Yvie headed for Nina’s locker, where they were all meeting. Yesterday, she’d found out that Nina packed up at a snail’s pace by taking her time to organize all her binders and notebooks, so the friend group just designated her locker as the meeting spot to wait for her.

Plastique was the only one there so far. Like Yvie, she didn’t care much for organization. Yvie had seen her locker once during third period yesterday, and it was like a cluttered pink nightmare. Makeup products, hair elastics, and tampons were shoved in between her binders, and Plastique had just shoved more papers in, not bothering to clean it out.

Yvie respected that. Her locker was still relatively clean because she hadn’t had it for a long time, but she was sure that by the middle of the year, it would be just as messy, if not worse, than Plastique’s.

Plastique’s long acrylic nails made loud tapping sounds against her phone screen. When Yvie approached, she looked up, “Hey Yves, Brooke’s peeing and A’keria is talking to a teacher so they’re gonna be a bit late. No response from Nina so far. The bitch is probably rearranging every pencil in her backpack right now.”

Yvie sighed, “I’ll never understand her.”

“I know, right? Why organize something when you’re only going to mess it up again?”

“Exactly! Us messy hoes are the smart ones,” Yvie agreed.

“Yes! We love being the messy sisters!” Plastique shoved her phone into her already bulging “Gucci” bag.

“So whose place are we heading to? Do you know?”

Plastique shrugged, “Not mine, that’s all I know. My sisters are all home tonight and Laganja is already bringing over a friend today, so my ma won’t be too happy if the five of us came.”

“Geez, how many siblings _do_ you have?” Yvie asked.

Plastique held up four fingers and counted them off, “Laganja, Gia, Shangela, and Vivienne.”

“Jesus fuck,” Yvie laughed loudly, causing the other high schoolers passing by to give her weird glances, “I only have one, and we’re already driving my mom crazy. How is Mrs. Alyssa still sane?”

“She’s not,” Plastique chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, “In all seriousness, things have been pretty hard for her. We’re still trying to keep up appearances, though. I’m sure you’ve heard from Ra’jah already about my nickname, like how I have fake Gucci and all that.”

“If I’m being honest, if Ra’jah and the other girls didn’t say anything, I’d still think that bag is real,” Yvie nodded at her pink chevron mini purse.

Plastique laughed and put her head on Yvie’s shoulder, “Glad you can still indulge me in my fantasies. But yeah...my dad kinda left us last year, and the pay for teachers are really shit, so…”

Yvie’s face fell, “Oh my god. I’m sorry, that’s fucking terrible. Doesn’t he have to pay child support though?”

Plastique shrugged, “He moved out of the country, so there’s nothing anyone can do about it. We don’t even know where he is.”

“What a fucking dick,” Yvie gave the other pinkette a tight hug, “If it helps, I haven’t seen my dad since my middle school graduation. My parents have been separated since I was two, so my mom’s been working her ass off to send my little sister Lya and I to college.”

“No child support?”

“Barely.”

Plastique gave Yvie a small smile, “Dads suck.”

“Agreed.”

Suddenly, their bonding moment was interrupted by a loud sigh.

“Uggghhh, my bladder feels so empty and free! I’ve been needing to pee since the beginning of lunch!” Brooke moaned as she and A’keria shuffled up to the locker. Yvie and Plastique burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh at my pain!” Brooke wagged a finger at them.

“Hard not to,” A’keria tried not to crack a smile and failed.

Not even a few seconds later, an out of breath Nina ran up after them, “Ok guys, I still have to pack up, but we’re gonna leave soon, I promise!”

And with that, Brooke, A’keria, Plastique, and Yvie all let out a collective sigh. After twenty minutes of arguing whose house to go to and waiting for Nina to put all her binders in alphabetical order, the girls decided to crash at A’keria’s. 

“Y’all owe me,” A’keria grumbled, “Last time at my place, Plastique flushed a tampon down the toilet and Brooke ate _all_ my string cheese. All of it!”

“Sheesh, I really am the only responsible one of the group,” Nina observed, “That is, unless Miss Yvie can prove otherwise.”

Yvie shook her head, “Nah, I’ll probably be even worse.”

They all walked to Nina’s car because she was the only one responsible enough to have her own Toyota. The radio was playing _The Same Parts_ by Tatianna, which Yvie recognized from Miss Katya’s playlist. Brooke, who had dibs on the passenger seat, turned the volume so high that the entire car shook when the beat dropped and they got some weird stares while waiting at a stoplight.

However, the girls only rapped along louder, with Brooke banging on the dashboard and A’keria twerking in the backseat to the beat. They looked and sounded absolutely insane, but not one of them cared. Occasionally, Yvie had to catch her breath from laughing so hard from Plastique and Nina’s funny expressions. She hadn’t had this much fun in a while. Eventually, Nina pulled up to the driveway of a Victorian townhouse.

“Welcome to the Davenport residence, my lady,” A’keria pretended to kiss Yvie’s hand, causing the girl to break out into laughter again.

The girls climbed out of Nina’s car. Plastique immediately headed towards the doormat, and fished out a key from underneath it.

“Hey, how’d you know where the spare key was?” A’keria questioned.

“Bitch, we’re all practically family already,” Plastique unlocked the door, “Also, you showed us where you hid the key when you were drunk, remember?”

“Well, shit,” deadpanned A’keria.

The girls filed in the narrow doorway. “Hey, dad!” A’keria hugged a tall man who was in the middle of making coffee. 

“Hey, Kennedy!” Plastique winked at A’keria’s dad, “You look good!”

“Stop flirting, weirdo, you have a goddamn boyfriend!” Brooke kneed Plastique, but Kennedy just laughed.

“Hey, girls. Who’s this?” He smiled at Yvie. Kennedy had the same slow, Southern drawl as A’keria.

“Hey, I’m Yvangeline, Yvie for short,” Yvie shook Kennedy’s extended hand.

“Watch out, Yvie, these girls are an interesting bunch, especially A’keria over here,” Kennedy ruffled A’keria’s hair.

“ _Dad_! You’re embarrassing me!” A’keria groaned jokingly.

“Well, make yourselves at home. I’m gonna head to the grocery store now, but your mom will be home soon. Oh, and there’s plenty of cheese in the fridge this time, Brooke,” Kennedy grabbed his coffee from the counter.

“H-hey, that was only once!” Brooke stammered, much to everyone’s amusement. However, she headed towards the kitchen to get her precious string cheese. Nina followed closely behind.

A’keria sighed, “Go ahead, bitches, raid my snacks, whatever.”

Much to A’keria’s dismay, Brooke was already munching on a cheese stick. Nina grabbed a family size Lays bag of chips for the girls to share and a can of Pepsi. Meanwhile, Yvie reached for a bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos and some ginger ale to wash it down.

“I’m dieting,” Plastique said demurely.

“No one cares,” said A’keria as she handed Plastique a can of Pringles, “Let’s go to my room.” 

Yvie followed her friends up the stairs to A’keria’s room. The walls were covered with posters of various old school R&B divas. Yvie could recognize Destiny’s Child, and another one of Beyonce by herself. Mary J. Blige and Whitney Houston were plastered around the room. In the limited area where there weren’t any posters, Yvie could see that the walls were painted a faded shade of yellow. 

“Okay, ladies, let us now begin the friend group initiation,” A’keria crossed her legs and got into a meditation pose, as if she were teaching a yoga class.

“Oh my god, stop weirding her out,” Plastique tossed a pillow at her and A’keria yelped.

Yvie laughed loudly, “I’m the one whose name is Yvie _Oddly_ , remember?”

Brooke rolled her eyes and plopped herself down in Nina’s lap, “Okay, let’s actually play a game to get to know Yvie better.”

“I mean, my dad’s gone, so you know what that means…” A’keria’s lips curled into a sly smile.

“Never Have I Ever!” Plastique squealed.

“Guys, I just wanted to remind you that it’s four o’clock in the afternoon and I still have to drop you guys off. We are _not_ playing a drinking game,” said Nina.

“Aw, don’t be so _boring_!” Brooke whined.

“Ya, I’m up to get nasty drunk,” Yvie laughed, “Wait, how does this game work again with the drinking? I’ve only played the point version.”

God, it had been so long since Yvie had been to a party, let alone played stupid drinking games like these.

“Oh, I almost forgot to explain! Our friend group has a special way of playing,” said Plastique, “So if you have done the thing in question, you have to tell us the story that comes with it, or take a shot.”

“Ooh, this is gonna be intense,” said Yvie.

A’keria stuck her tongue out and slid off her bed, “Does anyone of you hoes remember where we hid the tequila?”

“Uh...check the closet,” said Brooke. 

“Okay, fine! But if we get into an accident, one of y’all better help me cover the fine,” Nina said, exasperated.

A’keria successfully pulled a huge bottle of Don Julio tequila from underneath her clothes. Yvie’s jaw almost dropped, “How the fuck did you guys get that and get away with it?”

“Plastique’s boyfriend is 21,” Brooke explained.

“Hey! Timmy’s not our only source,” Plastique teased, “Vanessa’s also been helping us smuggle illegal drinks!”

Yvie licked her lips, “Mmm, I didn’t know Vanessa was _that_ kind of girl.”

Brooke turned red as a beet, “Ugh, I need better friends.”

Nina helped A’keria twist the cap of the alcohol open, “Okay, who wants to go first?”

“I wanna ask Yvie!” Plastique raised her hand.

“I’m scared,” Yvie replied.

“Never have I ever...fucked someone.”

“Oh no,” Yvie bit her lip, “I was a slut and lost my v-card when I was 15 to my first boyfriend.”

“Still not as bad as me. But explain, bitch!” A’keria shouted.

“Okay, okay,” Yvie said and the girls all leaned closer, “His name was Dave and he was like...18. We honestly didn’t know what we were doing—he didn’t even use a condom! It was really boring and that experience was added to the list of reasons why I like girls.”

“Use protection, kids!” Nina warned.

“Next question is to…” Yvie looked around the circle, “Brooke. Never have I ever had sexual fantasies about Vanessa.”

“I hate you all,” Brooke buried herself under pillows.

“Share! Share!” Plastique poked at the Canadian.

Brooke reached for the tequila and the girls all booed. The blonde took a large swig out of the bottle, “Okay...Plastique! Never have I had an STD.”

“Fuck,” cursed Plastique.

Nina laughed, “I think I know this story already.”

“My first boyfriend had chlamydia and I got it, happy now, bitch?” Plastique flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, “I’m all good and clean now, though!”

“Well shit,” said Yvie, “I’m surprised I haven’t gotten that by now.”

“Nina, never have I ever had a wet dream about Silky Nutmeg Ganache,” Plastique winked. 

Nina screamed, “Shut the fuck up! Dreams are weird, okay!?”

“The heart wants what it wants,” A’keria drawled.

“I’m fucking straight,” Nina reached for the bottle and drank from it, “And I’m not explaining this shit. Okay, A’keria, never have I ever had a sugar daddy.”

A’keria shook her head, “I’ve had boyfriends who buy me a lot of shit. But it was never actually like a sugar daddy sugar baby thing. Also, Scarlet Envy who?”

Yvie involuntarily blushed at the mention of Scarlet. Wait, hold up, why the fuck did that even happen? Yvie definitely did not like the girl. Honestly, it was probably because she was still shook at the redhead’s performance yesterday. It _was_ pretty gag-worthy, after all. Yvie quickly tried to dismiss the thought of her ever having a crush on Scarlet Envy.

“Literally, your ex—I think his name was Lucas?—got you a fucking _three hundred dollar Tiffany necklace_ for no reason!” Brooke argued.

“Girl, it was only about a hundred,” A’keria turned to Yvie, “Okay, boo, never have I ever been expelled from a private school before. I wanna know how you pissed them off that badly, girl, tell us.”

“Yes, spill the tea, we want to know,” said Nina.

Yvie swallowed nervously, “Actually, this isn’t that good of a story.”

“Are you okay?” Brooke asked, concerned, “You can always just take a drink.”

“N-no,” said Yvie, “I’ve decided...I want you guys to know my truth. I know it’s literally only been a day, but you guys are the most accepting, weirdest, funniest, most goddamn _beautiful_ fucking people I’ve ever met and I can’t thank y’all enough. I’ve never had any close friends back at the Academy, so you guys are the first people to ever make me laugh as loud as I did and make me feel as safe as I did. I don’t know, that came out so mushy, and I—”

She was interrupted by A’keria enveloping her in a soul-crushing hug. “Baby, stop talking right now, or I’m gonna cry,” murmured the girl into Yvie’s shoulder.

They were soon joined by Brooke and Nina. “C’mere girl,” said Plastique as she collapsed on top of the group hug.

“Can’t...breathe,” said Yvie from underneath all the girls. When they finally let go, Yvie had already began tearing up.

“Sorry, I’m just so grateful for all of you,” said Yvie once she could breathe again.

“No, we’re so grateful _you’re_ here,” said Nina, who hugged Yvie once more.

Plastique nodded, “Exactly. I need someone to make snarky jokes with in homeroom and talk about daddy issues with.”

“We love you so fucking much,” Brooke agreed.

“Okay, well, here goes,” Yvie began, “So...I was actually kicked out because of my ex.”

“The fuck? We’ll beat them up,” A’keria immediately said, “I ain’t afraid to throw hands.”

“No, no, no,” Yvie said, “It’s not exactly like that. Uh...so while I was on the cheer team, me and the cheerleading teacher, Mrs. Coco’s, daughter had a thing. Her name was Kahanna, and I really thought we were gonna last forever. Like shit, I really thought she would put me above anyone and anything. Well, turns out she cared about what everyone thought and the school more than me. The Academy had a really strict no dating policy, so when we were caught getting...frisky in the locker room after practice by another cheerleader, she went to her mom and basically accused me of sexual assault.”

The girls were all silent for a moment.

“Holy fucking shit of fuck,” Brooke finally spoke, “That’s it, we’re beating the bitch up.”

“It’s okay, I’m over it. I mean, it’s thanks to her snitchy ass that I met you guys, after all,” Yvie said. Even though she resented Kahanna for her actions, she didn’t want anything else to do with her, or the Academy, at all.

“Okay, but like, what’s her address? Just so we can say hi!” Plastique added with a wicked smile on her face.

“Ok guys, calm down, if Yvie doesn’t want us to do anything, we won’t,” Nina chided, “But if you ever need anyone to _talk_ to her...like, you know, give me a call.”

“I think I’m good,” Yvie answered, “I’m just...done with her. Forever.”

“Good on you!” A’keria chimed.

“We got your back, girl,” said Brooke as she stroked Yvie’s hair, “Seriously, things are different now. We got your fucking back. Always.”

Yvie smiled as she leaned on the blonde and listened to her soothing words. Brooke was right. Things _were_ different now, thanks to her newfound friends. She was accepted, loved, and protected by this group of amazing girls. 

“For real, I love all of you more than I can put into words, and this is going to be the best year of our fucking lives, so let’s celebrate!” Nina cheered and held up the tequila.

And if Yvie knew one thing, it was that Nina West was always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jsyk The school year is ending for me so we're all just celebrating and living so it's a giant PARTY but the sad thing is I probably won't update as frequently just because there's so much shit to wrap up and do :( thanks for being patient!! 
> 
> edit: i got rid of the dates bc as I was planning out the rest of the year I thought they were too restrictive


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet a new update! Today was the last day of school so ya girl went to a pool party and got some ~inspiration~ for the next chapter coming up  
> Also sorry This ones a bit short lol

It was 7am on Saturday, and Yvie was woken up by her phone, which was buzzing non stop. Today was the day of the pool party, and the group chat was blowing up. In the span of just three days, she had been fully accepted into the friend group and she could not be happier. 

As a modern rite of passage in teenage friendship, the girls all followed each other on Instagram, and Yvie was added to the group chat.

Yvie had spent all of last night stalking their Instagrams. She couldn’t help it because hey! Everyone does it! Brooke’s and Plastique’s were surprisingly polished. They both had gorgeous feeds, whereas A’keria and Nina’s were a bit more...unedited.

Brooke’s was mostly filled with squad photos, food, and pictures of her and Vanessa here and there. Yvie found a really old one that had apparently been taken at the Academy’s seventh grade school dance. Yvie hadn’t gone that year, but she vaguely remembered Vanessa mentioning that she was bringing a friend. In the photo, fetus Brooke and Vanessa were sticking their tongues out at each other. The caption was, “When you don’t have a bf so you bring your BF (BEST FRIEND) as a date!!!!! #besties #awesome” with an assortment of random heart emojis. Brooke had bangs and glasses then...Yvie made sure to save it so she could tease Brooke about it later.

Plastique seemed to have either archived all her embarrassing posts or she had gotten her Instagram after middle school. Yvie should probably do the same. Her own Instagram was still filled with cringey “Comment for a TBH” posts from sixth grade and she hadn’t even archived the pictures of her and her exes yet. Plastique’s posts were filled with stunning selfies and the occasional group picture of the squad. Plus, she had over 3,000 followers. Literally, how?

A’keria had a less glamorous feed. There were a _lot_ of memes and grainy mirror selfies. As Yvie scrolled down, a picture caught her eye. It was of A’keria with none other than Scarlet, Silky, and Ra’jah. Wait, what? A’keria had been part of the Bitch Brigade? The picture was taken three years ago, and the four girls were all decked out in cheerleading uniforms. The caption read, “Love my sisters xoxo.” Yvie debated on asking her about it, but she didn’t want to seem creepy, so she decided to casually bring it up some other time.

As she’d expected, Nina had a lot of pictures of inspirational quotes and nature. There was a picture of her, Brooke, Plastique, and A’keria at a color run from two years ago. They were all wearing matching rainbow tutus and had paint splattered all over them. Yvie couldn’t help but smile. They looked so goddamn happy and adorable.

As for the group chat, it regularly spammed her phone with hundreds and hundreds of messages. Most of them were useless memes and emojis, with the occasional rants from A’keria about her day and ‘friendly’ reminders from Nina to “STOP TEXTING SO MUCH AND GO OUTSIDE.” 

Yvie had even already earned a nickname. After the girls saw that she still shamelessly had Pokémon Go installed on her phone, they’d let her have it. She scrolled through the texts:

_Canada Hoe: hey who’s up ???_

_Plasdick: I AM NOW BITCH_

_The Almighty Ass: Guys fuck off, I need my sleep, Brooke why in the hell r u up at 7 AM!_

_Canada Hoe: lol i moved my ballet lessons earlier today for the party, which is in approximately ten hours yippee!!!_

_The Almighty Ass: Brooke your so lame, get a life, also how are we getting there again? My parents want to know_

_Plasdick: well I don’t need to I’m already here ;)_

_Canada Hoe: u probably spent all night fucking Timmy in his pool anyway…_

Yvie grinned and sent a message. God, Plastique was gonna hate her for it:

_Eevee Oddish: ew wtf I don’t wanna contract chlamydia from the pool party_

_Plasdick: I DON’T HAVE CHLAMYDIA ANYMORE OK_

_**Canada Hoe set the nickname for “Plasdick” to “I have chlamydia.”** _

_I have chlamydia: BROOKE DO U WANT TO FIGHT_

_**I have chlamydia set the nickname for “Canada Hoe” to “BROOKE SUCKS A MILLION DICKS.”** _

_BROOKE SUCKS A MILLION DICKS: wow real mature of u also I’m gay REMEMBER_

_Mommy DearWEST: Ok ladies. I just woke up because of you. Let’s all calm down, okay._

_I have chlamydia: I DON’T HAVE CHLAMYDIA_

_Mommy DearWEST: And what happened to the nicknames. Who has chlamydia._

_Eevee Oddish: not me bitch also Plastique r u stuck in caps lock_

_I have chlamydia: STFU YVIE IT’S A FREE COUNTRY SO LET ME EXPRESS MYSELF_

_**I have chlamydia set the nickname for “I have chlamydia” to “Plastique who has no STDs.”** _

_Plastique who has no STDs: HI GUYS IM BACK_

_**BROOKE SUCKS A MILLION DICKS set the nickname for “Plastique who has no STDs” to “Chlamydia.”** _

_Chlamydia: OK U KNOW WHAT FUCK ALL OF U_

_Eevee Oddish: omg great the non stop dinging just woke my mom up I can hear angry footsteps in the hall_

_The Almighty Ass: Just almost fell asleep again, Yvie baby I’m so sorry now all of you hoes shut up,_

Mrs. Bridges opened Yvie’s door in her pajamas and yawned, “Yvangeline Bridges, I swear, if you don’t turn your ringer off like a normal person right now!”

“I’m sorry, ma! The group chat is blowing up because of the pool party tonight!” Yvie guiltily looked up from her sheets as she silenced her phone. However, she thanked the gods that her little sister, Lya, was at the Academy right now. Lya turned into an actual demon if she was woken up early.

“I’m glad that your popularity has exploded at your new school, but geez, let your old mother get her sleep!” Yvie’s mom closed the door and shuffled back to her room.

Yvie could swear she heard her mutter ‘kids these days’ under her breath. However, Yvie couldn’t stop grinning as message after message continued to pop up on her screen. God, she loved her new friend group. This was going to be a fun year indeed. 

After falling back asleep, (Yvie was _not_ getting up at seven.) Yvie woke up again at 9am. Her phone was still by her face, and she accidentally swatted it off the bed when she yawned. 

“Fuck!” Yvie swore when she heard her phone land with a clatter on the wooden floor. Still in her underwear, Yvie went to the bathroom to relieve herself and start washing up. Instead of the basic clothes and uniforms she wore at the Academy, Yvie wanted to make a statement today.

For the party, she picked out a cute but skimpy black bikini to wear under her clothes for the day, which consisted of a rocker skirt and crop top she had designed herself. The neon green fabric had the words “FREE BRITNEY” scribbled on it in Black Sharpie (Middle school Yvie had some...interesting ideas for DIY.). It was weird yet cute, but most importantly, it was Yvie.

Then, she actually brushed her hair for once and tied it into a half ponytail. Geez, her hair was really getting long. The pink strands were almost at her waist. Yvie made a mental note to re-dye her hair soon before her roots started showing. After applying a few swipes of waterproof mascara and sunscreen, Yvie grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She was meeting Brooke and Nina at 10am for coffee and shopping before the party. Plastique was at Timmy’s already, and A’keria would be joining them at noon because she insisted on getting her ‘beauty sleep.’

There wasn’t even anyone to impress at the party tonight, but Yvie still made sure she looked good. Deep down, she secretly hoped that Scarlet would be there, but she didn’t really know why.

Yvie’s phone screen lit up as she saw an individual text from Brooke outside of the group chat. Yvie swiped the screen to see the full message:

_Brooke Hayhoe: hey yves sorry this is so last minute but would u mind if Vanessa came w us? me and nina just found out she was also invited to the party_

_Yvie Bridges: um OFC tell her I’m so excited to see her but like not as excited as u tho, if u know what i mean ;)_

_Brooke Hayhoe: ugh now that i know ur opinion, bringing Vanjie was probably a bad idea. DONT BE OBVIOUS PLZ PLZ_

_Yvie Bridges: We will see about that_

_Brooke Hayhoe: fuck u_

Yvie hummed as she shoved her phone back into her purse. After taking the Metro into the city, she found the coffee shop, which was called “The Ginger Snap.” According to Brooke, it was apparently a kooky cabaret bar that the girls frequented because it happened to have some damn good coffee.

She pushed open the glass door to the cafe, causing the bells hung on the doorway to tinkle. “Hey Yvie, over here!” Yvie saw a flash of blonde as the girl came over to hug her.

“Oh my god, is that the one and only Yvie Bridges?” She heard the signature rough Banjee voice of Vanessa Mateo. Brooke finally let go of Yvie for Vanessa to greet her as well. 

“Oh my god, is that the one and only Vanessa Mateo?” Yvie imitated the girl’s gruff voice, to which Brooke laughed loudly in response.

“Long time no see bitch!” Vanessa flicked her hair over her shoulder and hugged Yvie as well, “How’s the new school? Isn’t Brooke annoying?”

“You’re one to talk!” Brooke retorted, but she was grinning from ear to ear...and also, Yvie noticed, blushing slightly.

Yvie snickered, “Aw, y’all are bickering like an old married couple already.”

She immediately felt a harsh elbow jab her side. Ouch, the Canadian ballerina really was strong. Yvie wasn’t sure if Brooke noticed, but Vanessa also had a light blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, at least Nina and A’keria aren’t here yet,” Yvie whined, rubbing at the part of her waist Brooke poked.

Brooke groaned and mouthed sarcastically, “Wow, can’t wait for them to come.”

Vanessa laughed and clapped her hands, “Ok whatever hoes, let’s go get some drinks and some cookies to kiki ‘round a bit til’ those other bitches arrive.”

“Whatever you say, Vanj,” Brooke practically swooned at the brunette. Yvie bit her tongue in order to resist the urge to say something about her lovestruck friend. As much as she wanted to make Brooke and Vanessa as uncomfortable as possible, she didn’t want another elbowing from the surprisingly muscular blonde.

The owner of “The Ginger Snap,” a lady with hair the color of clementines named Jinkx Monsoon, seemed to know Brooke by name as she was a regular, so the three of them got discounts on their drinks. 

Brooke got a large coffee because she had been up since seven for ballet and Vanjie, unsurprisingly, got a hot chocolate and a few white macadamia cookies. Yvie remembered those had always been her favorite. Yvie had told Mrs. Monsoon to make her whatever the special of the day was.

“And here’s the Scarlet Fever, our homemade blend of chocolate and raspberry coffee,” Mrs. Monsoon had purred when she served it to Yvie.

Immediately, Yvie’s thoughts went back to the disturbingly hot redhead that kept intruding into her thoughts. God, why the fuck was Scarlet Envy everywhere?

Nina arrived at 10:30 because apparently, she had run out of gas. It was the first time Yvie had seen Nina be late for anything, ever, and the girls teased her relentlessly for it. 

The next two hours were filled with Vanessa’s hilarious and unintentional one-liners, Brooke’s shady reads of the girls at Tuck, and so, so much tea-spilling. Yvie learned that while she was gone, Kahanna had become the model child by excelling in academics and becoming the vicious head cheerleader of the team. Vanessa complained about how she suddenly thought she was the shit now just because her mother was the cheerleading coach. That definitely reminded her of someone she knew, Yvie thought.

The other Academy drama was that Soju and Ariel, two other girls on the team, were caught in a rather...compromising position and were suspended for two days by none other than Mrs. Coco Montrese. Apparently, Kahanna had snitched on them too. Yvie was thankful she no longer had to see her on a daily basis. God, what a good riddance.

But for some reason, watching Brooke and Vanessa laugh and bicker and shamelessly _flirt_ with each other made Yvie wish she could do the same. Sure, she was laughing and bickering along with Brooke and Vanessa and Nina, but it just...wasn’t the same kind of pure chemistry Brooke and Vanessa had. Immediately, Scarlet Envy again made an appearance in her thoughts. Ok, what the actual fuck was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, it's getting ~spicy~ here. NSFW warnings

After A’keria arrived, late as usual, (It was insane how Nina and her still managed to get along so well, considering they were polar opposites.) the friends all piled into Nina’s car to go to the mall.

Yvie got the passenger seat and aux cord this time, so she chose to put on some songs from her favorite artist, Santigold, for the ride there. “Is this M.I.A?” Vanessa yelled over the bass.

Brooke rolled her eyes, “It’s Santigold, dumbass.”

Yvie grinned and gave Brooke a fist bump, “Yes! Someone finally knows good music!”

Nina only knew songs from obscure off-Broadway musicals, A’keria only listened to 2000s R&B, and Plastique was a die-hard Arianator, but luckily, Brooke shared Yvie’s music taste. 

“Oh my god, can we go to Forever 21?” Vanessa said as they pulled into the parking lot.

“You sound just like Plastique,” A’keria commented from the back seat, where she was munching on fries she had picked up from McDonalds, since she was running late.

“Says the girl who buys everything from lululemon,” Yvie stuck her tongue out.

“Shut up, Miss Hot Topic! Leggings make my ass look good,” A’keria retorted.

“I don’t really care as long as we stop by Ann Taylor,” Nina said, and everyone simultaneously groaned.

They ended up all compromising and heading to Victoria’s Secret because every one of them desperately needed bras. Brooke, Vanessa, and A’keria all headed off into the lingerie section, leaving Nina and Yvie to look at the sports bras by themselves.

“Is this good?” Nina held up a neon pink bra with mesh over it, and Yvie resisted the urge to gag. And it wasn’t gagging in a good way.

“Uh...absolutely not.”

“Hey, Yvie, stop being 40 years old with Nina and try this on!” A’keria trotted over with a red lace bralette and a matching pair of panties.

“That looks so uncomfortable,” Yvie pulled at a strap, “Who would I even wear it for?”

A’keria shrugged, “You tell me, baby. All I’m saying is you would look gorgeous in scarlet.”

Why was Yvie’s first instinct to think about Scarlet Envy, of all things?

Yvie involuntarily blushed and A’keria quickly realized her double entendre. “Or, you would look gorgeous in scarlet while, like, in _Scarlet_ , if you know what I—”

Yvie snatched the lingerie out of A’keria’s hands, “Ew, I’d rather die!”

A’keria giggled and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, “You never know, boo. Now come on, let’s meet Brooke n’ Vanessa in the changing room.”

“Ok, stop,” Yvie turned to look at Nina, who was now intently studying a pair of granny panties, “Also, Nina, no.”

A’keria took the fitting room next to hers, and Yvie began trying on the red underwear. Obviously, A’keria was making a dirty joke. And it was funny, Yvie wasn’t gonna lie. But still, why did it bother Yvie so much? 

After relieving herself of her bikini, Yvie looked at her bare reflection in the mirror. She liked the way she looked. Her hair was tousled from the car ride, her skin still had a dewy summer glow, and her lips were plump and full.

She liked her breasts, which were small but fit her frame. Her stomach dipped and rose at her hips, giving her slender curves on each side. She used to be super insecure after being teased for being too skinny, but Yvie had been alive for long enough to know she could care less about other people’s opinions. Every girl’s body was beautiful; it honestly didn’t matter whether she was a size 0 or 4 or 16. Yvie liked her body too. 

So then, what was wrong with her? 

It was already weird enough that she liked girls. The fact that she was lesbian had already almost cost her everything. But of all people, Scarlet Envy? Seriously? 

First of all, the redhead was way out of her league. Second, there was an approximate 0.01% chance of anything happening. At all. She doubted Scarlet even knew who she was. Third, she didn't even know what her new friend group, which was one of the best things that has ever happened to her, would think of her crush. They approved of Brooke and Vanessa, because Vanessa was cute and fun and good for Brooke and most importantly, not a ginger bitch who had a million sugar daddies. And the last thing Yvie wanted in the world was to lose them too.

She stretched the thin fabric of the bra across her chest, reaching behind to clasp the metal portion in the back. Then, she hooked the underwear over her hip bones and modeled it for herself in the mirror. Yvie had almost forgotten how good red looked on her.

Scarlet be damned. She was buying this.

“See? I told ya you’d like it,” A’keria drawled as the girls all went over their purchases while getting a late lunch at the food court. They had spent the past five hours going from store to store, even stopping at Ann Taylor for Nina. They would’ve shopped more, if it weren’t for their dwindling wallets, Vanessa complaining about how hungry she was every two seconds, and the fact that the party was in ten minutes.

Nina had freaked out when she checked the time, but Yvie and the rest of them didn’t care. The girls would be fashionably late, as they should be.

“Ya, ya, stop reminding me that I just spent 40 dollars on like, two square feet of fabric,” Yvie glared at the Victoria’s Secret bag.

“It’ll come in handy someday, that’s for sure,” Vanessa winked before biting into the Philly cheese steak she was sharing with Brooke.

Yvie gave her the middle finger and took a fry from Vanessa’s plate. Vanessa glared and slid the plate away from her, “Bitch.”

“Guys, we should play Paranoia or something to get into the party mood,” Nina suggested, looking up from her vegetable teriyaki.

“I second,” muttered A’keria with a mouthful of sushi.

“This is the game where we single out and bully whoever’s most likely to do something, right?” Yvie asked, waving another fry she managed to smuggle from Vanessa’s plate around.

“How the fuck you keep gettin’ my fries?” Vanessa protectively covered her precious fried potato strands.

“I’ll go first,” volunteered Brooke. She turned to Nina, who was on her right, and whispered something in her ear.

“Hmm...I’d say either Vanessa or A’keria...I guess Vanessa, actually,” Nina decided.

“Wait, so heads we reveal the question, tails we don’t, right?” Brooke asked and received nods and murmured ‘yes’s. The blonde skillfully flipped a quarter she took out from her purse. Unfortunately for Vanessa, it landed on tails.

“Wait, Vanjie,” Nina suddenly said with a smirk, “I wanna ask _you_ a question.”

“Hey!” said A’keria, who was on the right side of Nina and was about to go next, “Okay, fine. This better be juicy.”

Nina whispered something into Vanessa’s ear, and the Puerto Rican girl turned red. Vanessa pawed at Nina, “Bitch! This ain’t fair! What kinda question was that shit?”

Yvie giggled and made eye contact with Brooke, who had also turned red. It seemed that everyone knew the general gist of the question. Vanessa looked around the circle pensively.

“Oh my god,” A’keria finally interjected, “We already know who you’re gonna say!”

“Okay, hoes, calm down,” Vanessa’s eyes landed on Brooke, who had now dissolved into a puddle of nervous giggles and blushing, “Brooke Hayhoe.”

“Whoms’d’t’ve—” Yvie started.

“Shut up,” Brooke snapped, “Just lemme flip this goddamn coin.”

For everyone at the table except for Vanessa and Nina, the coin seemed to flip in slow motion. They all wanted to know what Nina had come up. They all wanted to know _bad_. The coin landed with a thud on the table...on heads.

“And I oop—spill the tea, bitches,” Yvie grinned at Nina and Vanessa, who exchanged a small glance.

“The question was...drumroll please,” started Nina. The girls obeyed, drumming the table lightly.

“...Who are you most likely to fuck long term?” Nina threw her hands up.

Brooke’s jaw dropped.

Immediately, the table burst into deafening cheers. The shrieks from the girls were comparable to a football stadium after the home team scored. Eventually, a mall employee had to walk over and harshly instruct them to please calm the fuck down.

“Y’all bitches!” Vanessa, whose face was now redder than the ketchup, yelled again over the commotion, “We’re gonna get kicked out!”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind, Vanj, just saying,” Brooke bit her lip.

And if it weren’t for Vanessa’s death glare, the table would’ve blown up yet again. Eventually, the girls were ushered out by the ever so responsible Nina, who was constantly reminding everyone that they were already 20 minutes late for the pool party.

After shoving all the bags into the backseat—they would sort them out later—Yvie was on her way. With the wind blowing through her hair, Vanessa and Brooke doing God knows what to each other in the backseat, and Azealia Banks blasting from the radio, Yvie decided she couldn’t be happier. Until they arrived at Timmy’s house.

It was clear from the people already passed out on the lawn and the huge Boomboxes that the party had already started. 

It had been a long time since Yvie had gone to a party, and the scene of drunk girls twerking offbeat while getting hit on by equally inebriated guys reminded Yvie why that was. The speakers, which were playing some trash off the Top 40s playlist, were way too loud. It was a surprise the police hadn’t been called yet. The people were too noisy, the boys were too clingy, and the liquor was too hard.

It reminded her of the parties the cheerleaders at the Academy would throw. They were obligated to invite Yvie, since she was part of the team. However, at the actual party, all of them, even the ones she would refer to as her friends, would focus on the boys or the alcohol rather than Yvie. Yvie would end up having a few drinks and bringing a mediocre guy home for some sloppy sex in order to fit in.

And to Yvie, that was not a good time. 

It was quite weird, actually. Despite being surrounded by people, Yvie usually felt the most alone at parties. 

Almost as if on cue, Brooke squeezed Yvie’s hand, and she turned to look at her. Right. She had her and A’keria and Nina and Plastique and even Vanessa. Her gang. Her ride or dies. Things were different now. Yvie _belonged_ now.

But it seemed that everytime Yvie realized something good, another bad thing appeared. And this time, it took the form of three girls, none other than the Bitch Brigade, casually talking to some football players by the pool.

“Let’s go get wasted,” Vanessa started to head into the house, A’keria and Nina behind her. She turned around to look at Brooke and Yvie, “Comin’, babes?”

“Just a moment,” Brooke said. Yvie could swear the girl was psychic. Whenever Yvie was feeling a bit down, Brooke could somehow tell. Probably best friend telepathy or whatever.

“It’s really nothing,” Yvie began, “Go make out with Vanjie or something—”

Brooke put a finger to the younger girl’s lips, cutting her off, “That’s not important right now. Vanjie and I can fuck whenever, that was already established. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just...fuck,” Yvie said in frustration, and nodded at the Bitch Brigade, “How did _they_ get into Timmy’s party?”

Brooke’s eyes narrowed as she followed Yvie’s line of vision, “Ugh, because Scarlet’s dating Colin, Timmy’s best friend.”

“Oh,” Yvie recognized a football player with chestnut hair standing next to Scarlet as Colin, “That’s gross.”

“Ya...don’t mind them. Let’s just have some fun,” Brooke said.

“Ya, let’s,” Yvie agreed.

Suddenly, Yvie felt a push from her side, and she fell into the pool. Water filled her nostrils as she came up, gasping for air. She was lucky she had worn waterproof makeup.

“I didn’t mean that kind of fun!” Yvie spat water out as she tried her hardest to look intimidating to the Canadian, who was dying of laughter, “Get in, bitch!”

Brooke screamed as she was dragged by the end of her maxi dress into the water as well. But when she resurfaced, she was laughing. 

“Y’all crazy,” Yvie heard Vanessa’s voice from the side, “But so am I.”

Another splash and Vanessa was also bobbing in the pool besides them. “Lemme join!” A familiar voice said, and Plastique did a canonball into the water, splashing all three of them and the other drunk inhabitants of Timmy’s pool.

“Ah! Chlamydia!” Brooke exhaled dramatically.

“Plastique!” Yvie swam over and hugged the girl, “We shall finally be chlamydia sisters now!”

Plastique swatted at her, “Fuck off! I can’t believe I was missing you guys earlier today!”

“Aw, you missed us?” Nina grinned as she gingerly placed her foot in the pool, only to be yanked down by Vanessa.

“No one’s safe!” Vanessa declared as she looked for A’keria.

Yvie laughed, but she suddenly felt a glare on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Ra’jah and Silky give her sideways glances. They were obviously jealous that the girls were now the center of attention, with more and more people following their trend and jumping fully clothed into the pool. 

Yvie rolled her eyes. Let them be jealous. 

As she frolicked with the pool noodles and the other party-goers in the pool, Yvie suddenly felt a pressure in her bladder. Ugh, all that coffee and soda she’d drank today was finally taking their toll.

“Hey, uh, I have to use the bathroom,” she motioned to Plastique, who nodded.

Yvie slid out of the pool and headed towards the kitchen. On the table was a giant bowl of punch. It looked super refreshing, and Yvie felt herself gravitating towards the table. Even though she had to go, Yvie was really thirsty. As Yvie was ladling punch into a Red Solo cup, she felt a presence by her shoulder.

One of the soccer players—Jason something, Yvie thought—handed Yvie a suspiciously fizzy drink, “Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen _you_ here before. Nice shirt, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Yvie laughed and pumped her fist up and down, “Free Britney!”

“Ya know, you’re kinda weird, and I vibe with that,” he (Jason? Well, he’s Jason for now.) winked, “Want a drink?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Yvie raised an eyebrow at the strange substance in the cup. Definitely not punch.

“Uh, you doing anything after this?” He tried again.

Yvie snickered, “Probably not you.”

“Huh?” He was either too cocky or stupid or hammered to understand, and Yvie suddenly didn’t want to talk to him anymore.

“I said not you!” Yvie yelled over the music.

Jason still looked confused. Well, that was a wasted comeback.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Yvie got up and started walking towards the sliding door.

“What?”

Yvie didn’t bother answering him this time.

“Aw, not interested?” He called out after her. Yvie ignored him. Ugh, when will this guy get the message? The last thing she needed was some straight guy trying to roofie her or some shit.  
She downed her cup of _non-roofied_ punch in one go, and tapped the shoulder of Timmy, who she recognized from Plastique’s Instagram, “Hey, where’s the bathroom?”

“Up the stairs and to the left, cuz’ someone puked in the downstairs one,” he slurred before turning back to talking with the other football players.

Yvie hiked up the stairs and past a couple making out before closing the door to the disheveled bathroom. Someone had spilled a drink on the bath mat, and there were lipstick stains on the mirror. You know, just your typical high school party scene.

After using the bathroom, she began to head back down, when suddenly, she heard a loud gasp, as if someone was in pain. The couple from earlier had left, and Yvie felt her heart pound. The gasps were coming from a bedroom. Was someone getting hurt...or worse…? 

“A-are you okay?” Yvie headed towards the door, where the moans were coming from. When no response came, she stepped closer. The door was slightly ajar, and she could see light spilling out from the inside. She peered through the crack in the door, and her heart almost jumped into her throat.

So _this_ was where Scarlet and her boyfriend had gone.

Scarlet Envy had her legs spread on the queen sized bed, and she was currently pushing Colin’s head down between her thighs, her mouth open in a small ‘o’ shape. The smell of sex was in the air, and the whole scene made a tightening swell in Yvie’s abdomen. 

Fuck.

Without warning, the redhead’s eyes landed on her. Yvie suddenly felt small and vulnerable under her prickling gaze. Oh fuck. Ever so slightly, Scarlet raised an eyebrow and Yvie’s knees almost buckled. The taller girl audibly gasped as she clutched her cup tighter, unable to take her eyes away.

Scarlet’s emerald eyes were mischievous and twinkling when Yvie met them again. She clawed at the guy’s hair, almost as if she was teasing Yvie, never once breaking eye contact. Yvie couldn’t even move. She was paralyzed by the sultry look of the redhead.

Scarlet’s lips parted as she lets out a slight moan, and her eyes merged from simply amused into something...completely different.

Yvie couldn’t breathe.

Slowly and sinfully, Scarlet dragged her gaze down to Yvie’s exposed cleavage. The wet fabric of her black top just made it cling more to her bronze skin. Yvie ran her fingers across the sheer fabric, pulling at the bikini straps.

God, if Scarlet wanted to see more, all she had to do was ask.

Scarlet smirked, and her eyes crawled lower and lower and...fuck. Yvie could practically _feel_ Scarlet hovering above her the skin on her thigh, inching closer and closer to her heat. 

Scarlet’s finger trailed along her mouth, and she stopped to lightly bite it, still giving Yvie those goddamn bedroom eyes, still tearing Yvie apart with her gaze. She was looking Yvie up and down, almost like she was a coveted possession of the redhead’s.

The thrilled feeling Yvie got from that thought scared her. Yvie narrowed her eyes, returning the sultry look. She was going to make Scarlet her _bitch_ once she got her hands on her.

“Oh yes…” Yvie could hear Scarlet breathe, “Yvie…”

Colin didn’t seem to notice, as he continued to eat Scarlet out with the same vigor as before, but the girl at the doorway almost jumped out of her skin. Jesus fucking Christ. Had fucking Scarlet Envy just _moaned_ her name? She was such a tease.

The sound of the seductress’s breathy moans caused a familiar stirring in Yvie’s loins. She hadn’t felt this in a long, long time indeed.

 _Oh fuck_.

Yvie felt a raw shiver down her spine. There was pure want in both girls’ eyes. But after Scarlet shut her eyes and pushed Colin’s head down harder, the moment was gone. Yvie turned away. 

She reminded herself that Scarlet was moaning because of _Colin_ , who was her fucking _boyfriend_ , and not Yvie. There was absolutely no chance of the hottest girl in the school, who was best friends with Ra’jah, to like girls. And even less chance of Scarlet taking an interest in Yvie. 

Yvie didn’t feel real as she made back down the stairs, towards the pool. She splashed water at Plastique, danced with A’keria, and made jokes with Nina about Brooke and Vanjie, who were doing God knows what by the corner, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Had that really just happened? She thought about how blatantly Scarlet was looking at her breasts, her skin, her _everything_. The redhead hadn’t even tried to disguise her lust. But why? 

Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe that had been a dream after all, a figment of her drunk imagination. There was no way that had happened. But still, Yvie couldn’t find herself to forget the wanton, dark look in her eyes.

Yvie left the party that knowing a few new things. She wanted Scarlet, Scarlet might want her, she was horny as fuck, and that Scarlet liked to fuck with the lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Scyvie + Branjie angst bc we love that shit, even some friend group angst, and things start getting bad for everyone. yay! :))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL THIS WAS WAY LATER THAN EXPECTED. Sorry I got back from holiday and was crushed w the responsibility of my job and summer homework while trying to have a decent social life at the same time. Also I just wasn't getting inspiration. So I'm the type of writer who takes basically all her inspiration from her own life and the entire life of Yvie is just based off of me and I want it to be exciting so I basically wait for something to happen and word vomit it here. Anyway hope u enjoy this late af update and i hope yall didnt give up on me cuz I LIVED BITCH

Usually, Yvie liked it when she woke up to dozens of messages. Like any other teenage girl, when people texted her during the night, she felt well-liked and popular. 

However, this time, when Yvie’s phone was blowing up, it was _not_ a good thing. Turns out, going missing for 16 hours after she’d told her already overbearing mother she was just hanging out at Brooke’s had its consequences.

This morning, she’d woken up groggily to the insistent buzzing sound of a phone against wood. She rubbed at her eyes, flicking out some of the gross crust that had collected over the night, before stretching. Immediately, a wave of strong nausea hit her and she struggled to keep the sour liquid down.

As she slowly blinked her eyes open, her brain was sent into a state of panic. Cracked blue wallpaper. A poster of Mae West. This was not her room.

Scrambling up, she realized that the room was empty. What the fuck had happened last night? Was this a one night stand she had just completely forgotten about? Had she drunkenly broken into someone’s house and spent the night there? Find out on the next episode of Yvie Bridge’s Dumbass Decisions, airing right now!

The next thing Yvie noticed was that she still had all her clothes on. So she had just fallen asleep with everything on. Crap, that probably meant she had slept with her mascara too. And don’t even start on her hair. Her usual dreads were already messy enough.

And could that buzzing please fucking stop?

A jolt of pain up her arm made her collapse back onto the bed when she tried to stand up. In front of her, the room wobbled as if it was on stilts. Dust drifted around like lazy amoebas and clouded her vision.

There was more buzzing from the counter. Yvie squeezed her eyes shut and started to count. The first time she’d gotten a hangover, she had developed a habit of counting and taking deep breaths to relieve the headache. 

Anyways, what was the sound coming from anyway? She shuffled over to the counter before almost doubling over in terror. There, flashing on her iPhone screen, were 14 missed calls and over 20 messages. Taking a shaky breath, she scrolled down and confirmed her fears. They were all from her mother.

“Fucking fuck of a fuck.”

**Nina POV (because she’s the only one sober enough to recall the events of the pool party and she needs some lov)**

“Fuck her,” Brooke sniveled once more before hurling into Nina’s toilet. 

Nina smoothed out her hair, “Shh...just let it all out.”

“Literally, one second she wants to fuck me, like...long term or whatever the fuck that means, and then...then she ends up going home with a _guy_ ,” the blonde really swore like a sailor when she was drunk, “It’s so annoying and...downright _rude_. Why can’t she just make up her mind?”

Nina continued rubbing Brooke’s back while trying to hold back her own nausea. Why couldn’t her friends be the kind that do sunrise yoga and drink protein smoothies first thing in the morning instead of puking up a storm in her toilet? 

Brooke raised her head once more, lines running down her face from last night’s mascara, “And a _guy_? _Really_? She’s like one of those...those…”

“Just shut up and vomit,” Nina chuckled and gathered Brooke’s hair back.

After the next round, the blonde lifted her head up again, “Like those ‘I’m straight but I’d love to use you as a sex toy for the purpose of...of gaining experience and having fun with another girl’ type.”

Brooke’s rant was interrupted by a loud click of the bathroom door as it swung open, revealing a very disheveled Yvie. The girl’s pink dreads were done into a loose topknot that threatened to spill over at her every movement. She sluggishly padded her way to the sink, as if trying to disturb her stomach’s contents as little as possible.

Nina knew that feeling all too well.

“Good morning, love,” Nina chirped, doing a not-so-great job of trying to hide her mild hangover. Sure, she drank just as much as the other girls, but her Irish blood made her alcohol tolerance almost double as much as her friends.

“Go die,” Yvie managed before retching into the sink. Meanwhile, Brooke had another go at Nina’s poor toilet. 

“What’s next, the bathtub too?” Nina groaned but even she couldn’t help but be amused at how much her bathroom resembled the food poisoning scene from Bridesmaids.

“Toothbrush, please?” Brooke sheepishly croaked as she fumbled with the lever, finally flushing her mess down the drain. Nina shuffled over to her drawer, where she tossed a lavender Oral-B to the still sniffling girl.

Yvie nodded before looking up in the mirror, “Me too, bitch.”

“What’s the magic word?” Nina smirked before narrowly dodging Yvie’s comb, “Hey! That’s my sink you’re puking into!”

Yvie just gave her the finger and proceeded to use _Nina’s_ mouthwash and _Nina’s_ cup to gargle while Brooke squeezed a large chunk of _Nina’s_ toothpaste and then brutally abused _Nina’s_ toothbrush.

God, Nina needed new friends.

Leaving Brooke and Yvie to their own necessities, she made her way into her kitchen. Her tiny flat could barely fit her, much less with two wasted girls, but she had to make things work out. After all, Nina always did.

Not many high schoolers could even drive, much less have their own place. If it weren’t for the fact she was gonna turn 18 in a month and her part time job as a math tutor, she doubted her social worker would’ve allowed her to live alone. 

She glanced at their purses, which were flung carelessly on the countertop when they stumbled home last night. 

Oh ya...last night.

It had been absolutely wild, as all of Timmy’s parties were. He was well known for throwing the biggest parties in all of Tuck. He was also extremely popular and one of the star players on the football team. So when he had taken an interest in Mrs. Alyssa’s newest adoptee, a quiet Vietnamese girl who was often made the punching bag of the cheerleading team, the popular kids went crazy. 

Still, they’d made it through all the rumours and gossip. Together. 

It was mainly because of Plastique that Nina’s friend group had prime tickets to all the hangouts at his house. Nina thought it was so cute. Plastique and Timmy were exactly like the teen rom-coms that she still watched as guilty pleasures. It was the popular guy and outcast girl romance that everyone at Tuck needed. They were practically a carbon copy of _Pretty in Pink_.

Another movie-worthy couple was Brooke and Vanessa. The girls had been flirting for years since they met, just unknowingly. After binging all those romance novels and shows, Nina knew exactly what the cues were.

They made every excuse possible to touch each other. Vanessa holding Brooke’s hand during horror movies. Brooke hugging Vanessa for longer than needed. Vanessa and Brooke choosing to share a straw even when there was another unwrapped one right next to them. 

When Brooke came out to her by scrawling ‘I’m gay’ on a Starbucks napkin in seventh grade, (Nina will always tease her about it) deep down in her heart, Nina already knew that Brooke and Vanessa were going to get together in some epic high school rival cheerleading team slow burn.

What she hadn’t expected was for Vanessa to go so out of line last night. While Nina, Brooke, and Yvie were drunkenly slapping each other with pool noodles, Vanessa had slipped off with some soccer player named Jason or something. The news was broken to a hopeful Brooke looking for Vanessa at the punch table by none other than Silky and Ra’jah, who were gossiping loudly about the cute Latina Silky’s ex had decided to sleep with.

Brooke hid it well, but Nina had seen Brooke’s heart freeze over enough times to see behind her cool exterior. She had worn the same stony expression during her parent’s divorce, during her first breakup with a girl named Honey, and most recently, during the pool party. 

When Brooke had slammed her cup down on the table and filled it to the brim with the spiked punch, Nina knew that she would be the one holding her hair back in the morning, reassuring her that Vanessa was just playing hard to get, lending her a toothbrush...again. But still, Brooke was just right before the climax of her own high school run of _Sex in the City_ , where everything seems to fall apart only to get stitched back together. After all, things played out for Steve and Miranda. And they’ve always played out for Brooke Hayhoe. 

And now there was Yvie too. Nina could tell something was different with her ever since she went inside to use the bathroom. She’d seemed more distracted and had her head in the clouds, which was so different from the usual, no bullshit Yvie she knew. Another telltale sign of romance in the films. 

When Nina and Brooke decided to pull her aside while the rest of the crew was dancing, Yvie had told them about her encounter with Scarlet. Nina could see just how giddy Yvie was despite her attempts at being the calm and calculating person she usually was. She couldn’t help but be giddy too. Yvie had found her princess, and was off to starting her _Roman Holiday_.

As for A’keria, she definitely had the least problem finding a man. In fact, her problem was that there were too many chasing after her. The last time Nina had seen her, she was laughing with the cute Chinese exchange student Timmy was hosting this school year. One might think that A’keria was a perfect “girl next door” with all her high ponytails and jean jacket, but Nina knew from A’keria’s hook-up stories that she was just as nasty as the rest of them.

When A’keria did a little twirl and led the practically mesmerized guy outside, Nina knew it was gonna be so _The Girl Next Door_. Besides, with her stunning features and charming personality, A’keria had no trouble landing a guy. She would no doubt find her Prince Charming by the end of the year, or even the end of the week.

And then there was Nina.

Besides Brooke, Nina was the only other virgin in her friend group. And Brooke barely counted because she had many chances to lose it, whether with Honey or the many flings she had on her vacations. Nina couldn’t help but be jealous. Why were her friends all starring in their own real life TV shows when hers was more like a tired replay of _Never Been Kissed_?

Nina wanted a whirlwind romance, but none of the guys she's dated really fit her criteria. They were always too boring, or too loud, or even too exciting. Her biggest fear was that all her friends would have someone and she would be left all alone. She knew it was selfish, but who doesn’t think that from time to time?

Gah, even the therapist needed a therapist sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i need more friends who like drag race so hit me up at my discord Jeffalicious#3703 (i'll explain the name later)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading! Leave a comment subscribe idk I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
